Laparoscopic surgery, also called minimally invasive surgery, bandaid surgery, or keyhole surgery, is a modern surgical technique in which operations are performed through small incisions, usually 0.5-1.5 cm, located on the body of the patient.
There are a number of advantages for a patient who undergoes laparoscopic surgery rather than a traditional “open” procedure. Patient pain and hemorrhaging are reduced due to the smaller incisions utilized in laparoscopic type surgeries and recovery times are thus shorter.
Notwithstanding the above, minimally invasive surgery is still in its infancy. Throughout the past two decades numerous devices have been developed to enable safer and faster procedures, including anastomosis creating devices, energy sources, and superior surgical site imaging.
However, there are also a number of shortcomings of laparoscopic surgeries including but not limited to, a limited range of motion at the surgical site for the surgeon resulting in a loss of dexterity, poor depth perception as it relates to the surgical site, an inability to accurately judge how much force is being applied to tissue, and a lack of desired results as opposed to when the patient and surgical area can be opened up.
Additionally, retraction capabilities have been put aside and currently, organ laparoscopic retraction is based on standard laparoscopic tools. The evolution of laparoscopic surgery lends itself towards an era of minimizing the number of ports and shrinking the port size even further.
Thus, there is a need for an organ laparoscopic retractor, preferably for a liver, that may be inserted/removed through the port and positioned in the cavity throughout the procedure. The present invention and its embodiments meets and exceeds these objectives.
Various systems and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.